Korekiyo Shinguji
|kanji talent=超高校級の「民俗学者」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “minzoku gakusha”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Folklorist |gender= |height= |weight=65 kg (143 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=81 cm (32") |bmi=18.4 |blood_type=O |likes=Straw ropes |dislikes=Air conditioning |family=Unnamed Older Sister |participated=Killing Game Semester |execution=Picture Scroll of Punishments Past and Present |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Sunset Hill High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Kenichi Suzumura Todd Haberkorn }} '''Korekiyo Shinguji' (真宮寺 是清 Shingūji Korekiyo) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing Game Semester. His title is Ultimate AnthropologistDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「民俗学者」''chō kōkō kyū no “minzoku gakusha” lit.'' Super High School Level Folklorist). He has seen many places and people, and as a result, he has formed his pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty".Shinguuji's profile. History Early Life based on her as a coping mechanism. In times of distress, he talked to himself with his sister's persona in an attempt to calm himself. It is unclear how much, if any, of Korekiyo's past before participating in the 53rd Killing Game was real, and which fabricated by Team Danganronpa. Furthermore, it should be noted that Korekiyo very likely could be quite delusional and some of his claims may not be accurate. It's known that he wore a mask even as his former self, but his clothes were neat and in good style, and it's been stated that he may have been very popular. The Gopher Plan Part of the fake backstories created for Korekiyo and the other fifteen students was the Gopher Plan, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth’s destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Korekiyo and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of the Gopher Plan, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Ultimate Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students’ deaths, calming down the “Ultimate Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gopher Plan was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Korekiyo and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma who declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair said that he is the mastermind behind the Killing Game who let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Korekiyo and the others to participate in the Killing Game. It should be noted that Korekiyo has no complete recollection of the event, as he was executed before he actually received a complete memory about The Gopher Plan by the Flashback Light in Chapter 5. }} Killing Game Semester Creation and Development Name ---- His first kanji name 是清 korekiyo translated as "just and pure". Korekiyo's name is ironic because the meaning is contrary to his true self. His last name kanji is composed of the characters 真 - meaning "true", 宮 - meaning "palace" and 寺 - meaning "temple". Interestingly, the word 宮 miya, aside from its literal meaning, is also used to refer to (usually larger and/or more significant) Shinto shrines, while the word 寺 tera is reserved for Buddhist temples. Considering how Shintoism and Buddhism are practiced side by side in Japan, and how Japanese folk culture draws heavily from both faiths, Korekiyo's last name could be said to imply at his field of expertise. Alternate Fates ---- Appearance Korekiyo is a tall, slim student with rather pale skin and long blackish blue hair. He has rather narrow golden eyes, and his mouth is covered by a black mask with a zipper on it, giving him an outlandish appearance. He wears a mask wherever he goes, and he even owns different masks for eating, showering, and other daily activities. He wears a dark green military-style uniform with matching knee-high black boots. The uniform consists of a white shirt underneath it, a dark green button-up, a red band around his left arm, a dark green cap, and a decorative chain dangling from it. In his Free Time events, he states that his sister tailored the suit for him while she was sick. He wears what appears to be some kind of locket around his neck. Both of his hands are notably completely covered in bandages. Personality Korekiyo is an aloof and somewhat creepy person, but he is also very cool-headed and intelligent.Shinguuji's profile from the official website. He has the experience of having met to a huge variety of human beings for his cultural anthropology research and because of that, he can keep himself composed even under the confinement circumstances and believes in facing things with calm and rational approach rather than an emotional one.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154766248864/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-15 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 15.] He has a vast knowledge of different cultures and ponders different subjects in deep and complex manner. He usually speaks in calm and polite manner, but he nevertheless comes across rather off and can make others uncomfortable. He also has an unique and somewhat creepy laugh, which sounds like "kehehehe". In the original Japanese, "kukuku" is his unique laugh's sound. Korekiyo has formed a pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty" and he has a deep interest in it. He believes all human beings are great, and that even their ugly sides are extremely beautiful and beauty can be created from hardship. During the killing game, he observes other students with great interest in seeing what kind of beauty they will display as humans under such circumstances, seemingly not caring about their safety. His morals are stated to be a bit off and he can say unsettling things rather openly. He is even aware that his appearance and behavior cause him to come across as a potential murderer, but he does not appear to care what other people think of him. As another strange trait, he is quite fixated on keeping his mask on. During his free time events, he claims he has a different mask for different activities, like eating, bathing, sleeping and exercising. However, they all appear exactly the same and do not seem to have any kind of hole in them, yet he is somehow capable of eating and drinking. , based on his sister, which serves as a coping mechanism against feelings of exceptional distress. While normally very calm, stress can cause him to have a panic attack, rendering him hyperventilating and unable to talk properly. However, he also seems to enjoy extreme suffering, as he believes that he is closer to his sister when in half-dead state. Korekiyo is obsessed with his sister and appears to be in love with her, with many of his mannerisms like his hair and clothing inspired by her. Because of these traits, he is perceived as very effeminate by the other students. Korekiyo even claims that he and his sister were in an incestuous relationship, and because of this he only kills women, as he refuses to let other men close to her even if he deems them good people. In his love hotel event, it's implied that he is willing to have physical relationships with other people "out of curiosity", but he states he would never love them as he appears to consider his sister his only love.}} Talent Ultimate Anthropologist Korekiyo is an anthropologist, to be precise, a cultural anthropologist that researches customs, legends, folklore, poetry, etc. His particular field of study is culture and ethnical customs whose historical origins have yet to be made clear, like or . He tries to inspect and elucidate those kinds of traditional customs from a rational perspective and states that cultural anthropology is like a science that tries to observe humanity itself.Meeting with Shinguuji. In other languages Korekiyo's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Family: Older sister based on her as a coping mechanism. In times of distress, he talked to himself with his sister's persona in an attempt to calm himself. Even though he claims they were very close, his sister's spirit turns against him during his execution.}} :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Rantaro Amami Tenko Chabashira Kaede Akamatsu Shuichi Saihara Maki Harukawa Miu Iruma Tsumugi Shirogane Kokichi Oma Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| Danganronpa V3= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Korekiyo's voice actor, Kenichi Suzumura, is married to Maki Harukawa's voice actress Maaya Sakamoto. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Korekiyo the 13th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll *Korekiyo's design seems to strongly draw inspiration from a character from Japanese musician 's music video for his song . This was most likely intentional as series creator, Kazutaka Kodaka, is a fan of hide's music.[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/144951689623/oh-oh-okay-so-i-just-read-zettai-zetsubou Tumblr blog @jinjojess translated summary on May 26th, 2016 publishing of Zettai Zetsubou Kodaka.] *Korekiyo shares his English voice actor, Todd Haberkorn, with Teruteru Hanamura. than a multiple personality disorder. He also only kills women, which is somewhat similar to Genocide Jack, who only kills men. *Korekiyo has shown some similarities to from , including being in love with a female family member and having a split personality based on said female family member. *He appears to be sadomasochistic and has a strong liking of BDSM, explaining why he likes straw rope. Even his mask resembles a bondage hood, or a Gimp mask. *Korekiyo is implied to have attraction to people of the same gender. In his love hotel event, he states that all human beings are "extremely beautiful" and he is willing to have strictly physical relationships with other people regardless of gender. He claims he does this "out of curiosity" and the desire to see what kind of beauty his partners will show. *He is the only blackened who's called out by Monokuma for his crimes. *He is the first blackened whose ghost is shown in the execution. *His favorite myth is the , knowing her original status as a mother goddess who was later depicted as a hideous monster, and believing that this is because developed human society begun to think about overcoming nature instead of being dependent of nature goddesses. He also likes the story because it shows that people can't run away from death no matter how much they overcome the nature.Korekiyo Shinguji's Free Time Event 6. }} References Navigation ru: Корекиё Шингуджи es:Korekiyo Shinguji pl:Korekiyo Shinguji Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Killers Category:Deceased Category:Executed